Ramen for the Soul
by LycheePanda
Summary: NaruXHina Hinata Is just after hearing her father officially disown her infront of Kurenai sensei.Will Ramen and Naruto cheer her up? I suck at summaries XD Please review!


Low Voices, the soft pattering of rain. I stood just outside the door. My head was bent over, a thick of dark hair obscuring my face as I waited and listened.

"You do of course realise the dangers undertaken by a newly fledged Ninja? Even as a Genin your daughter will be constantly placing her life on the line as she undertakes missions…I must ask If you have any objections to her choice in career.." The voice was female and soft, though there was an unmistakeably serious edge to it.

The reply was swift and delivered in a calm, business-like voice.

"Hinata may do as she will. Observing the way she performs as a ninja, and then seeing the way my younger Daughter Hanabi is. I am no longer in any doubt. Hinata is of no use to the Hyuuga clan. And as such her life is no longer of any importance to me."

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the onslaught of emotion. Jealousy, Sorrow, anger, frustration they were all there fighting over eachother,until I felt light-headed with grief. But most of all, I felt the _shame._I was a loathsome excuse for a shinobi..My own father was right to want rid of the force of his words had shaken me to the core.

_Otousama I have failed you._

The woman sighed

"Well, Goodbye then Hyuuga Hiashi san." The door slid open to reveal a tall woman, with long, curly chestnut locks past her shoulders and stunning dark eyes…So dark a brown they had a reddish hue to them. She wore a most unusual dress. Made of what appeared to be…bandages. Her expression was troubled, but it softened a bit when she saw me.

"Hinata…"She murmured.

I felt my cheeks burn and kept my eyes fixed on the wooden floor.

I felt her hand on my shoulder and soon she was steering me along the garden path and out the gates that marked the boundaries of the Hyuuga estate. From somewhere within the depths of her ninja pouch she produced a large black and white spotted umbrella which she promptly opened and held over both my silent shuffling form and her own. I hardly noticed the streets as we passed through them. The rhythm of walking was a lull I found hard to resist and when we finally reached our destination my sensei had to shake me slightly to waken me from my dreamlike state.

"Hinata, Hinata chan,"

"K-kurenai sensei…"I looked up timidly and realised were I was the Ichiraku on Main Street.

"You need some hot food in you." She said firmly,half lifting me onto one of the high stools at the counter of the ramen bar.

"Two special Miso ramen with extra pork and tamago,Jii-chan!" came the load demanding voice of the person on the seat next to my subconscious registered the familiarity of the voice.I turned to see who it was and my eyes widened slightly.

"N-naruto kun…!" I stuttered uncertainly taking in the spiky blonde hair,blue eyes and cheeky grin of the boy next to me.

"Oy! Hinata Chan!Fancy seeing you here"

"Naruto.."Kurenai looked over to him a queer expression read on her face.

"Un!I just finished training with kakashi sensei and the team,trust that lazy old perv's damn hard training to work up a good appetite for ya!But I didn't expect to see either of you two her-Hn,Say Is something wrong Hinata chan?"I stood frozen feeling the blush spread from my cheeks until I was sure I must be a sight to rival even the ripest of tomatoes…Why was it my cheeks always had to betray myself infront of Naruto-kun.

"uh…"I started my voice weak and feeble.

"mmm…"Naruto frowned deeply. Then the food arrived Naruto presented mine with a friendly quickly began inhaling myself I smiled a little to see him that way…Kurenai sensei chose that moment to take her leave

"I trust you can take it from here Hinata chan,I need to be off now…A meeting with the other care of yourself, and if you need anything. My flat is near yours.."She smiled

"Goodbye Sensei.."I returned the smile

Naruto had just finished his seventh bowl of ramen when he turned to me.

"Whatever It is that's giving you grief…. Don't give in…."He started off somewhat awkwardly but gained in confidence as he continued "…And, never give up! You're strong Hinata Chan! I know you are.."He smirked and gave me a little wink, "That's what I like about you."

Hearing his words I looked up into his eyes the colour of the summer sky,and somehow I found strength in those words.

_Thankyou Naruto Kun…._


End file.
